justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
E.T.
|artist= |year=2010 |mode=Solo |dg= |difficulty=1/3 (Easy) |effort=2/3 (Average) |nogm=3 |pc= (Update) |gc= (Remake) |lc= (Remake) |pictos = 81 |kcal=23 |dura=3:30 |nowc = ET |perf = Julia Spiesser }} "E.T." by Katy Perry is featured on the Best Buy (NTSC)/Special (PAL) Edition of , and . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a female alien. She wears face makeup that was inspired by the look Katy Perry wore in the music video. The bodysuit is strangely shaped, is colored with purple, orange and black and looks reptilian. The dancer wears orange high heeled boots with accents that match the glove color. ET Coach.png|Original Et_coach_1_big.png|left|Remake Background The background is based off of outer space. There is a purple swirling fog. The dancer is standing on a purple platform which sometimes displays kaleidoscopic reflections of the coach. There are purple glowing lights behind, near the wall. When the alien dances, the lights on the globe she is standing on follow her dance rhythm. Xbox 360 version (Just Dance 3) The Xbox 360 background is blue and has planets of various sizes. There are zooming lines and the dancer is standing on a navy blue transparent platform that only displays shapes during the chorus. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1 and 2: Move your right arm below your hips as you slowly rise up. Gold Move 3: Put both arms apart from each other and hold the pose. This is the final move of the routine. ET GM 2.png|Gold Moves 1 and 2 E.T.UpdatedGM12.png|Gold Move 1 and 2 (Remake) ET GM1 In-game.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 2 in-game ET GM.png|Gold Move 3 E.T.UpdatedGM3.png|Gold Move 3 (Remake) ET GM2 In-game.gif|Gold Move 3 in-game Appearances in Mashups E.T. appears in the following mashups: * Birthday (Best of Katy) * Beauty And A Beat Captions * Alien Behavior * Not Human * OVNI Trivia *'This is a Best Buy exclusive along with Teenage Dream, which is also by Katy Perry. * There are two versions of the song; one that features vocals from Kanye West, and one with Katy Perry only. Ubisoft promoted that they would use the former version, but they instead used the version without Kanye West, because the former version has some words that had to be censored if they were in the game. * This is the first time a rap is cut in game, followed by Wild (Dizzee Rascal only), Blurred Lines, Dark Horse, 4x4, Gibberish and Don’t Wanna Know. * This coach makes a cameo in Just Dance’s background. * The kaleidoscopic reflections are used also in Jumpin, so this is another element recycled from a Japanese game of the series, along with the background of Mister and coloured lyrics. * This is the fourth song by Katy Perry in the series, after Hot n Cold, Firework, and California Gurls. It is followed by Teenage Dream, Part of Me, I Kissed a Girl, Roar, Waking Up in Vegas, Birthday, Dark Horse, and This Is How We Do. * A remake was shown on a showreel uploaded on Vimeo between 2012 and 2013. It seems to be completely different from the version found in the Just Dance Now files: the coach's body is composed of glowy rainbow bubbles, it misses the small linear lights, the fog is dark blue and there are more reflections. * As of the URL number '''20150408_1230, E.T.’s pictogram color in the Just Dance Now files has been updated from dark purple to light purple and the arrows are yellow instead of green. * The song has the shortest title in Just Dance 3. It also has the least amount of letters out of any song in the series, with only two. However, it's not the shortest title, as it has four characters after counting the periods. * In the remake, the reflections showing the coach's glove are still lime green, although the glove's colour has been changed to yellow. * The pictogram for the Gold Moves has been slightly changed. * The dancer in the square of the remake looks darker than the actual routine. Gallery Etsqa.png|''E.T.'' ET.jpg|''E.T.'' (Remake) ETJD3Menu.png|''E.T.'' on the menu et_cover@2x.jpg|''Just Dance Now'' cover ET Menu.gif|''E.T.'' on the Just Dance Unlimited menu (2016) ET2017Cover.png|''E.T.'' on the Just Dance Unlimited menu (2017) Kikikissme.png|''Just Dance Unlimited/Now'' avatar GOLDEN ET.png|Gold Avatar DIAMOND ET.png|Diamond Avatar File:Image-1417041115.jpg|Gameplay Screen Shot 2014-12-29 at 10.09.22 PM.png|The unseen remake from Vimeo Screenshot_2.png|Another screenshot of the unseen remake HD Remake Dancer E.T.png et pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms etupdate_pictos-sprite.png|Updated Pictograms Etremakecoach.png|Remade Coach Videos Katy Perry - E.T. ft. Kanye West Just Dance 3 - E.T. (Exclusive Best Buy) - 5 stars Just Dance® 2016 Unlimited Katy Perry E.T 5 Stars ★ Just Dance Now - E.T. Just Dance 2017- E.T. by Katy Perry - 5 stars References Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Pop Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Easy Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 3 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Julia Spiesser Category:Leaked Songs Category:Remade Songs Category:Best Buy Exclusive